Starved For Help/Credits
This article shows ''Telltale Games''' The Walking Dead: Season One: Starved For Help's credits. CREDITS Directed By * Dennis Lenart Designed and Written By * Mark Darin Story By * Chuck Jordan Lead Programmer * Randy Tudor Art Director * Derek Sakai Lead Animator * Peter Tsaykel Lead Cinematic Artist * Nick Herman Lead Environment Artist * Jonathon Banks Story Consultant * Gary Whitta Programming * Chris Bauer * James A. I. Dzierwa * Charlie Huguenard * Andrew Langley Animation * Marat Davletshin * Alon Helman * Jed Heuer * Armando Lluch * Jessica Lozano * Jeff Sarre * Simon Tan * Michael Tjosvold * Chris Waltner Cinematic Artists * Sean Ainstworth * Vahram Antonian * Javier J. Espinoza * Rebekah Gamin * Daniel Farjam Herrera * Jason Latino * Dennis Lenart * Nick Mastroianni * Jolie Menzel * Kent Mudle * Eric Parsons * Graham Ross * Ryann Lynn Weller * Marius Fietzek * Grady Standard Associate Art Director * Leif Estes Concept Artists * Jesse Maccabe * Gray Rogers Environment Art * Drew Di Domenico * Brian Gillies * Erik Ose Character Art * Steven Moore Character Lighting * Leif Estes * Derek Sakai Technical Art and Effects * Brian Eby * Nora Magyar * Michael Perretta User Interface * Nat Dart * Jake Rodkin Executive Producers * Dan Connors * Kevin Bruner * Kevin Boyle Associate Producer * Kirsten Kennedy Assistant Producer * Bryan Roth Special Projects Producer * John "Seg" Seggerson Technical Director * Zacariah Litton Director of Production Technologies * Jonathan Sgro Director of Art * Dave Bogan Director of Design * Dave Grossman Director of Production Services * Dave Felton QA Project Lead * Jeff Armstead Assistant QA Supervisor * Caleb M. Hoffman QA Testing * Trent Burg * Airyque Ervin * Calvin Huang * Ben Knoll * Daniel Morris * Matthew Paris * Matthew Pedonti * Jason Pimentel * Kelly Robertson * Mike Sherak * Will Wheeler * Arthur von Nagel * Chuck Jose * John Douglas Joy Additional Writing By * Chuck Jordan * Sean Ainsworth * Andy Hartzell * Ryan Kaufman * Andrew Langley * Harrison G. Pink * Sean Vanaman Additional Design By * Chuck Jordan * Nick Herman * Ryan Kaufman * Dennis Lenart * Sean Vanaman Additional Animation By * Six Shooter Games * Tumblehead-Animation Studio Additional Art By * Nat Dart * John Douglas Joy * Crystal Langley * Graham Ross Additional Character and Environment Modeling By * DQ Entertainment International * Chanho Lee * Gun Park * Shawn Shain * Mark Sheppard Additional Environment Lighting * Leif Estes * Derek Sakai Additional Testing By * VMC Game Labs Lead Sound Designer * Lazar Levine Sound Design * Jack Fusting Audio Implementation * Jack Fusting * Lazar Levine Additional Audio Implementation * Nick Mastroianni Zombie Vocal Direction * Jack Fusting * Lazar Levine * Nick Mastroianni Zombie Voices * Sean Ainsworth * Mark Barbolak * Susan DeMerit * Nat Dart * James Dzierwa * Javier Espinoza * Shaun Finney * Jack Fusting * Rebekah Gamin * Alan Johnson * John Joy * Ryan Kaufman * Ben Knoll * Andrew Langley * Crystal Langley * Lazar Levine * Clarence Lum * Nora Magyar * Nick Mastroianni * Jolie Menzel * Eric Parsons * Graham Ross * Mary Stark * Jonathan "JD" Straw * Chris Waltner * Ryann Lynn Weller * Will Wheeler Bay Area Sound, Inc. Music By * Jared Emerson-Johnson Voice Producer * Julian Kwasneski Voice Direction * Jared Emerson-Johnson * Julian Kwasneski Dialog Recording * Jory K. Prum Dialog Editing * Peter Drescher * Jory K. Prum * Amanda Rose Smith * Julian Kwasneski Marketing and Public Relations Senior Vice President * Steve Allison Senior Director of Marketing * Richard Iggo Associate Brand Manager * Jonathan "JR" Rosales Senior Public Relations Manager * Job J. Stauffer PR Manager * Alan Johnson Creative Services Manager * Paolo Asuncion Marketing Media Producer * Shaun Finney Product Support * Michael "Mark" Parks Additional Support * Mary "Winter is coming" Stark * Kasen Bien * Eric Martin Web Development * Paul Zabierek * Stefan Antonowicz * Sky Iouan * Joshua LeBeau * Todd Stritter * Alfonse Surigao * Jesse Wagstaff Marketing Media Producer * Shaun Finney Product Support * Michael Parks IT Director * Stan Shambaugh Build & Distribution Engineering * Tim Ingram * William "Nate" Whiteside Operations * Susan DeMerit * Rhoda Gravador-Kao * Kathy McElwee * Serena Sinn Publishing * James Lamorticelli Legal * Mark Barbolak Design Contributions By * The Telltale Gang Created With The Telltale Tool * Kevin Bruner * Zacariah Litton * Jonathan Sgro * Carlo Morgantini * Randy Tudor * Ben Ingram * Tim Ingram * Bruce Wilcox * Alex Montgomery * David Brady * Portions Copyright ** Firelight Technologies ** © 2002 Jean-Marc Valin Focus Testers * Zedd Epstein * Alan Hoover II * Max Ince * Anna Pielock * Rob Oneill * Giancarto Valdes * Robert Pielock Special Thanks * Robert Kirkman * Tony Moore * Charlie Adlard * Sina Grace * David Alpert * Daniel Kanemoto * Hieroglyphics Crew * Jason Lars Bergquist * Ikumi Sato * Julia Kriz * Christina, Nathan and Katherine Boyle * Dan and Diane Parsons * Gwendolyn, Owen & Luke Sgro * Mark Wesley * Alisha Piccirillo * Denise, Alexis, Ryan Tosti * Harmony, Stephen, and Claire Sakai * Mrs. Jung Won Cho and Cho Co ( Miss Floopy Doop Paws 2012) * Sabrina Cecchini * Marco Brezzo * Kristen Latino * Nikki Smith * Meezy P * Elisa, Nick, Justice & Liberty Tudor * Mrs. Dr. Amelia Moore Vanaman * Rashelle & Jeff Wilson * Faranak Farjamrad Herrera * Lia Farjam Herrera * David & Cherie Herrera * Cristina Herrera & Gustavo De Lafore * Hassan & Zahra Farjamrad * Bobby Farjamrad & Sahba Motallebi * Carl and Evie Loschenkohl * Ed & Karen Seggerson * Carolyn & Jason Bronkema * Cyn Ashton, Julie Haehn & Beverly Paganucci * Rachel Foster * Shale Levine, Elizabeth Levine * Micah Levine * Elisa Pagliarulo * Kyle Priess * Erin Ashe * Andrew Pink * Donna Pink * The Joys, the Kicins, the Hermans, and Sage Herman-Joy * Casey Lord and Ada Hoffman * Michelle Steranko * Tia & Jae * The Otters * Jordyn Taylor Braff, Mikey, Yoshi, & Jacob Braff * Justin Barreras * Josh Majdali * Mindy Shambaugh and Ethan Shambaugh ** and You Telltale Pets * Snarffles, Buddy, Lulu, Ziggy and Muttley, Samson, Brodie, Gomez, Happy and Butters, Patches, Little Edward, Marty, Ocelot the Cat, Tobie, Walter, Melody, Marlowe and Guenever, Chippy, Mocha & Chai, Yoshi and Milani, Alpha - the betta fish, Momo, Max the Dog, Lemmy Kilmister, Penny & Desmond, Freddie Mercury, Dengar the cat, Peek-a Boo the Cat, Kasumi, Mia & Brendan Q. Ferguson © 2012 Telltale, Inc. Based on the Comic Book by Robert Kirkman, Tony Moore and Charlie Adlard. THE WALKING DEAD is © 2012 Robert Kirkman, LLC. Telltale and the Telltale Games logo are trademarks of Telltale, Inc. All rights reserved. © 2012 Telltale, Inc. All rights reserved Category:Crew Category:Video Game Category:Season 1 (Video Game)